Talking Jello
by Angel of Fire SG1
Summary: Jacob has a little talk with Jack, the consequences are to be seen :P (JS)


**Talking Jello**

**SPOILERS: **_Divide & Conquer  
_**SEASON: **_7__ I guess…could be any (except 6) really…_

**PAIRINGS: **_Sam/Jack_

**DISCLAIMER: **_Stargate isn't mine it belongs to my dog…no wait…that's a secret – oh NO the secrets out!! NO serious MGM gave it to my dog, don't u believe me!? Well either way it's not mine :P_

**SUMMARY: **_Jack and Jacob talk_

**A/N: **_Hey all!! This is a random inspiration that I got while watching Allegiance!! Enjoy!!!_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Morning Jacob," Colonel Jack O'Neill said, sitting down next to him.

Jacob Carter looked at him, surprised to see him there. "Good morning Jack, any particular reason you're here?"

"Daniel and Carter had to check something up so Hammond sent us all over here," Jack said. "I'm grateful for the holiday."

"The beta site isn't really the best place for a holiday Jack…" Jacob replied.

"Ah well, it's a lovely day and there's no one trying to shoot us so I'm relaxed," Jack said, grinning. "And how have you been?"

"Can I ask why you always call my daughter 'Carter' not 'Sam'?" Jacob asked.

Jack blinked, taken aback by the random question. "Well, because she's my second-in-command and that would be…odd."

"George refers to you by your first name when he's having a personal conversation with you…" Jacob pointed out.

"Well…I guess it just developed…" Jack said.

"There's no other reason?" Jacob asked.

"Like what?" Jack replied.

"I dunno."

They sat silently for a moment, watching the Jaffa training in front of them. 

"I guess there's a reason," Jack said after a moment. "But not one I would care to discuss…"

"I'm not going to court-marshal you for anything inappropriate Jack, I just want to know how you feel about Sam," Jacob said.

Jack looked at him. "That was a bit of a leap in conversation don't ya think?"

Jacob didn't reply, he just stared at him.

"You going to answer my question?" Jacob asked.

"You didn't ask a question," Jack replied.

"Don't play around with me Jack…I want to know," Jacob said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because she's my daughter."

"There's a good point…" Jack said. "But why now?"

"Something she said to me," Jacob said. "I was just wondering if the feeling was mutual?"

"That depends what she said…" Jack replied.

Jacob remained silent for a moment, then he opened his mouth but Jack cut him off.

"Are you sure you want to tell me that?" Jack said.

"I wasn't going to," Jacob replied. "Are you in love with her?"

Jack stopped and stared at the Jaffa. "Don't ya reckon that's a bit…"

"Do you?" Jacob cut him off.

Jack still didn't answer.

"Look Jack, I'm not looking for a way to discredit you…she's lonely. I told her she needs someone to love and her reply made me think that she was referring to you," Jacob told him.

"What did she say?" Jack asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

"She said she loved someone, but she was unable to act on those feelings," Jacob said.

"And what made you think it was me?" Jack asked.

"It's obvious Jack, are you blind? The two of you exchange those looks that only people who are secretly in love with each other do. And don't think I didn't hear about the whole zat'arc incident," he added.

"Oh…" Jack said simply. "Well then I guess you already have your answer."

"I want to hear it from you," he said.

"And what good will that do?" Jack replied. "It's not like we can be together…"

"You're not going to be her CO forever Jack," Jacob added.

"I know," he said. "But until then I'm keeping my feelings for her to myself."

With that he stood up and walked off. 

Jacob smiled, he knew where Jack was going…

~*~

"Watcha doing?" Jack asked.

Sam looked up at him and smiled. "Hi, sir. I was just running some tests on the material that SG-14 has been working on over here for months. We think it could be some kind of new metal that…"

"Carter, when I ask 'watcha doing?' I don't really want to know the details…" he informed her.

She smile. "OK, sir. I'm doing stuff."

"That's better," he replied, sitting down on the swivel chair and turning around on it. "I talked to Dad."

Sam looked up again. "My Dad?"

"That's the one," Jack replied.

"Ah…" Sam replied. "That's great, sir."

"He was bugging me about something," Jack told her.

"Really…what?" Sam asked.

"Oh…nothing important," he replied.

Sam looked curious.

"So it was something important?" she asked, reading through his lie.

"Just something you said to him apparently…" Jack said.

"Oh," Sam said quietly, her brain figuring out exactly what it was he was talking about in an instant. "That…"

"Yeah, that," Jack replied.

"He didn't…say anything to you – did he?" Sam asked.

"Oh no, nothing big…" Jack said.

"Ah," Sam replied. "Well sir, I have to get back to work – we only have limited time here, and I need it."

"I want you to know I feel the same," he blurted out.

She looked shocked, and remained silent for a few moments.

"Sorry, I should…go…" he said, standing up.

"I know," she said.

He looked at her, trying to figure out if she was referring to his last words or his second last words.

"By all means, have fun," he said, walking out of the room.

Sam smiled and returned to her work. She was going to have to kill her father some time, but right now she was just thankful that he had butted in.

"Sir, wait!" she said, running after him.

"Yes?" he asked.

She looked around, making sure there was absolutely no one in site and then she kissed him. He seemed rather taken aback for a moment and then he kissed her back.

Suddenly she realised what she was doing and she pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Colonel," she said, turning around and disappearing back into her tent.

"Nothing to apologize for…" he said to himself.

~*~

"Dad," he heard the voice call from the door.

He looked up to see Sam standing there, she looked serious but he could almost see the happy glow around her.

"I told you not to say anything…" she said.

"What did I do?" he asked, playing innocent.

"The Colonel told me what happened…kinda…" she said

"And…?" Jacob asked.

"And…nothing," Sam replied.

"I just came, to say thanks," she said. "And I'm gonna go back to work now."

She walked out, leaving Jacob to wonder what exactly had happened.

He could guess.

He grinned and continued doing his own work. He'd made his daughter happy, that's all that mattered.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: **_Yep just a stupid little thing I made up in my head and thought I'd write down!! Please REVIEW!!! :D! _


End file.
